FINAL BATTLE 2K8
by destinedinsanity
Summary: 13 years after the Rangers thought they finished him off for good, Ivan Ooze is back and is more determined then ever to finish off the Rangers... and this time he isnt alone.Mighty Morphin'In Space TeamUp
1. Chapter 1

- I don't own any of it

* * *

**FINAL BATTLE 2K8**

_June __9__th__ 2008_

**Interior – The Depths of Space – Seen is what appears to be a glob of purple ooze floating aimlessly through ****the galaxy****, and with each passing second more and more ooze**** is ****attaching itself to the already huge glob…**

**Interior – Reefside, CA – Reefside High School – Dr. Tommy Oliver's Science Class – Afternoon**

_Tommy is at the front of the class going over what is going to be on their upcoming final exam. There are several examples on the white board behind him and he is finishing up the list of what they need to know._

"Alright guys that's pretty much of all of it. Please make sure to study hard for this final, I made it up last night, and there is approximately 200 questions".

Groans could be heard from the first row all the way to the back of the class. Tommy smirked and chuckled at the response that he got.

"Hey guys, it's not my fault that you signed up for an honors science class" Dr. O responded. The class laughed. "But I trust that if you guys study hard and come in on the exam day prepared you will all do fine".

The bell rang seconds after… "Be sure to focus on Chapter 10, that one gave you guys the most trouble" Tommy said as the class began to file out.

Tommy began to collect his papers and get ready for his last class of the day, but a Reefside history teacher walked in while he was doing so. Tommy looked up and saw her, and immediately smiled.

"Well if it isn't my favorite history teacher" Tommy said jokingly with a smile on his face as he sorted out some class work.

"Why thank you, I hear your not too shabby yourself in science" the woman replied back as she began to walk towards him.

"I do ok for myself" Tommy said with a grin and a chuckle. Tommy then wrapped his arms around her, hugged her, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.. They released and Tommy got back to the papers on his desk… "So how is your day going **Mrs. Oliver**?"

"Good, trying to help these kids out as much as possible. I know I wasn't too excited about finals either back in the day".

Tommy smirked. "That makes two of us. But who would have ever thought that we would both be on the other side of the class room 10 years later?"

"Not me that's for sure".

"Me neither" Tommy said shaking in his head in disbelief. Then paused for a moment, bit his lip for a moment signaling that he probably didn't think it was the smartest idea to ask this particular question, but ended up asking it anyway… "Did you call Hayley to see how JC is doing?"

"Yes Tommy, the boy is fine, stop worrying for goodness sakes" she answered with a smile.

"I'm sorry; I guess I just miss the little guy that's all. This whole fatherhood thing blows my mind".

"Aww" she looked into his eyes and smiled. "You're so cute when you do the whole obsessive father thing" she said and chuckled, as did Tommy.

"Well just so you know, in case I don't tell you enough, you're a great dad Tommy. I become more and more amazed every day when I see you with JC, I hope he ends up just like his father" Tommy was smiling from ear to ear at this point. The class was starting to fill in, and they both had to get back to class.

"Thanks baby, always seems to know how to make me feel good" Tommy said with a smile. "Meet you at the car after this period?"

"You know it" she answered. They hugged, did a quick little peck on each other's lips and she whispered into his ear "I love you". Tommy smiled and responded, "I love you too, **Kim**".

They released and Kim hurried back to her class as Tommy's class began to joke around with him about he and Kim's kissing. All Tommy could do was smile…

**Interior – New York City****, NY**** – T-REX Karate Studio – Sensei Jason's Advanced Class - Afternoon **

_Jason is dressed in his red karate __Gi__ with his black belt around his waist. He is at the front of the studio instructing his advanced class of eleven people. He is going over the finer points of the __kata__ they need to know for their upcoming black belt test in a few days. _

"Alex no, you have to be much cleaner with that spin kick then that! I know you're tired, but you have to keep your form strong" Jason said to one of his students as he walked around the studio as they all practiced the kata. "Good Briana, that punching sequence has improved a lot since last class. Jason started to make his way back to his position at the front.

"Everybody stop! ... Good work today, I think for the most part pretty much everyone has it down; some of you just need to work a little bit more on technique. Alex, just keep working on the end bit and you should be fine, Lucas same thing. Briana, keep practicing and I think you will have it down perfectly by the test. Guys listen, if you practice and come in here on test day feeling relaxed and good about yourselves, I have faith that you will all be black belts by tests end. So have a good day, stay focused, and I'll see you guys later". Jason patted people on the back and shook hands on his way through the studio and through the lobby on the way to his office.

He entered his office, closed the door behind him, but for some reason his black leather spin chair was reversed facing the wall, and he didn't remember leaving it like that. He stood there for a second, then thought about and smiled.

"Hey **Trini****" **he said, as she turned the chair around frontwards with a big smile on her face.

"Hey husband, I heard your speech, it was good, very motivational, I thought you were gonna leave them with a "May the Power Protect You there at the end"" she said jokingly as she walked towards him.

"Do I look like Zordon to you Mrs. Scott" he replied with a laugh "But thanks" he continued as they now had their arms wrapped around each other.

"I must say you are quite sexy when you are instructing". Trini said as they began to nibble each other's lips.

"Well what can I say I'm a sexy guy" Jason said jokingly as they began to make out against the wall in his office".

"Is this really the right time Jase?" asked Trini laughing during a brief moment when her lips weren't on Jason's.

"I just had a 45 minute class I need a little R&R" Jason responded as Trini continually smiled.

"But what if someone comes in?" asked Trini as Jason continued to kiss her lips and neck.

"Well we do own this place, I say we have the right too" Jason said as he continued to kiss her. "Besides, no worries, I locked the door" Jason said.

And with that his student Alex quickly knocked and opened the door and Jason and Trini quickly got off each other to try and save themselves the embarrassment. Alex grinned and chuckled.

"Wow, two minutes after class and you're already getting it on… no wonder you're a black belt Sensei" Alex said jokingly as Jason began to push him out of the door in a humorous manner.

"Whoa-whoa Sensei, I had a question for ya" Alex continued, still smiling. "Hey Alex, if you want to pass that test, you'll leave now" Jason said jokingly as he finally got him out of the door. Trini just stood where she was with a smile on her face.

"Fine, fine I guess I'll call you tonight, hopefully I won't be interrupting round two when I do" he said as he began to laugh and Jason shut the door in his face in a non-serious manner as Trini looked at him with an I-Told-You-So look. Jason looked at her for a second then finally spoke… "Man I gotta get that locked checked out" Jason said with a smile, and Trini busted out in laughter, as he went right back to her, and they both began to laugh and they picked up where they had left off.

"Is Lis doing alright at home?" Jason asked.

"Yea I called the sitter a little while ago, everything's fine". Trini said as she began to kiss his neck.

"Good, I love my little girl" Jason said as he began to laugh with excitement.

"More than me?" asked Trini jokingly as she continued to kiss his neck.

Jason smiled, the momentarily paused, "I'd say it's about a tie" as he smiled, then turned her around, laid her down on the desk and started kissing her all over.

"You are in serious need of a shower my husband" she said.

"Can it wait 5 minutes?" he asked as he began to return the favor and kiss her neck.

She started to laugh just as he did and responded "Yea, I think 5 minutes would be fine" as they both began to laugh…

**Interior – Angel Grove, CA – The Angel Grove Youth Center ****–**** Afternoon**

_TJ and Cassie had been married since 2000 and had lived in Angel Grove ever since. TJ continuing in his mentor Tommy's footsteps became a teacher (English) at Angel Grove High. He also helped out Cassie who ran the Juice Bar at the Youth Center (still named "Ernie's Juice Bar") and worked full time at the Youth Center as an Events Coordinator and Manager of the facility. TJ after school would teach karate and also give extra help to any student that wanted it. School just finished up about an hour ago and TJ and Cassie are both at the Juice Bar helping out the kids._

"So do you get the importance of what Poe was trying to say here?" TJ asked his student Rebecca as he put "The Fall of the House of Usher" by Edgar Allan Poe down on the table.

"I think so. I don't know, I guess just as a whole the book is confusing. Maybe a little too deep for me" the student responded.

"It's funny you say that. I thought the same way when I read any of Poe's stuff in High School. It just takes a while to get use to that's all… My advice would be to go home, do what you have to do for your other classes, then just look the book over one more time. Poe is going to be a big part of your final, and I want you to feel prepared going into it".

"I will, Mr. Johnson" Rebecca answered.

"You should be fine Rebecca. Just study, clear up the few things that are giving you problems with the book, come into the test feeling confident and I know you will do well. And if you have any other questions or problems, you know you can come to me".

"Thanks Mr. Johnson" Rebecca said with a smile as she gathered his books, gave him a hug and made off to join her friends at another table. TJ looked on as she walked away with a smile.

Over at the Juice Bar, Cassie was helping out another Angel Grove student Joe. She was listening to him talk about problems that he was having with his girlfriend Amy.

"Like how do I know that she is the one for me Cassie? I mean High School is almost over, we are basically gonna be across the country from each other, with very few ways to talk or communicate on a daily basis. It seems hopeless doesn't it?"

"Not necessarily hopeless, just tough. Let me ask you this, do you love her?" Cassie asked.

"I know I do" Joe responded quickly. "I mean I know we are young, and very few High School relationships last, but I know I love her".

Cassie smirked at the high school relationships comment. "Actually believe it or not, 4 of my best friends all found their spouse in High School, and that's not even counting me and Mr. Johnson. That's the thing you have to understand Joe. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. If it is supposed to happen, no amount of distance or lack of communication will do anything to stop it. You just have to try and worry as little as possible and see what happens. You're about to go into a whole new world of opportunities and experiences, so just live life and everything else should just fall into place".

"Thanks Cassie, I'll try" Joe said as he smiled and hugged her. He then went to meet Amy outside of the Juice Bar.

"Make sure to come see me again before graduation!" Cassie yelled as Joe made his way for the door.

"You got it!" Joe said as he looked back and waved. Cassie smiled and waved back. TJ was also smirking as he made his way towards Cassie and the Juice Bar.

"I must say we are excellent with teenagers" TJ said with a smile.

"Excellent would indeed be the word" Cassie said as TJ kissed her on the forehead.

"That's why I hired you" said Owner of the Youth Center, **Zack Taylor** with a big smile on his face as he walked in from the kitchen cleaning his hands off with a towel.

_Zack had worked as a stuntman and dancer in Hollywood and Las Vegas for a number of years after the Peace Conference, but just never felt at home like he did in Angel Grove. After he got word that Ernie had left the Youth Center in 1998, he had bought it by 1999 and brought it back to its former glory.__He had __been living __in Angel Grove ever since__. During that time he became close friends with TJ and Cassie and they have all been working together for the last eight years.__ He had__ also__ been through a few serious relationships__, but__ was single at the moment._

"Hey Zack" TJ said as they shook hands. "How was your day?"

"Good good, your wife keeps things interesting that's for sure" he said with a grin.

"Don't I know it" TJ responded, also grinning.

"Shut up you two" Cassie said as she playfully hit both of them on the arm.

"Keeps it violent at times too" Zack said as he laughed and moved onto the floor to see what was going on with the kids at the Youth Center.

"Man do we really have a good thing going here" TJ said. "I know I bring it up a lot, but man do I love our life".

Cassie smiled. "So do I honey" as she began to rub his hand.

"Is Kellen alright at home?" TJ asked.

"Geez, you're just like Tommy, you worry so much about the boy. He truly is you're mentor" Cassie said as they both laughed.

"Guess so" TJ said then paused… "But is he ok?" TJ said half jokingly with a smile on his face.

Cassie smiled "Yes he is fine Tej, don't worry".

"I don't know, the baby sitting business now a day's isn't what it used to be".

"Oh lord" Cassie playfully said as she went to the blender to start making another smoothie…

**Interior- The Depths of Space – What was once a glob of Ooze is now transforming into more of a structured human shape. And the Ooze that was at one point just adding to the glob, is no****w becoming more refined and is ****contributing to what appears to be the formation of a head, torso, arms, and legs. Then suddenly after all the Ooze seems to be in place, a surge**** of strength comes from what was a motionless body ****and suddenly appears Ivan Ooze!**** He cracks his neck and then ****yells out a message**** that every****one in the universe**** could hear, the statement is a simple one, THE OOZE IS BACK! And he is heading towards Earth****…**


	2. Chapter 2

**-**Thanks for the positive feedback for Ch. 1, I'm going to try and post chapters daily. Enjoy Ch. 2!

* * *

**Interior – New York City, NY – The Scott Home – Night**

_Jason and Trini have just finished up their last class of the day and have made their way home. They have paid their sitter and are going in to see their 1 year old daughter Elisabeth. Jason and Trini wed 3 years ago and have lived in NYC__ ever__ since. The two of them took a big risk opening T-REX studios, but it was one that paid off, __because__ they have become the most known and most certified karate school in the state. __They love their daughter and they love each other. _

"There's my little girl" Jason said in his playful voice as he picked Elisabeth up out of her crib and began to play with her. "And how were you today hmm? How were you" he continued in his playful tone as Elisabeth smiled and made noise. Jason smiled as well.

"I bet she is trying to say this guy is crazy… funny, but crazy" Trini said jokingly.

"Actually I think she just said my daddy's the coolest" Jason said as he turned to Trini with Elisabeth in his arms and smiled.

"Guess we'll never know for sure" Trini responded with a smile.

"Guess not" Jason said as he handed Elisabeth over to Trini. He sighed then sat down in the living room recliner. "What a day Trin, getting these kids ready for these tests is killin' me".

"I hate when you call them kids, most of them are in their mid-twenties!" Trini responded as she began to play with Elisabeth.

"Until they reach my age, their kids!" Jason said as he reached for the remote and then turned around to see Trini playing with Elisabeth.

"Your daddy's crazy, oh yes he is" Trini said as she cradled Elisabeth, then finally put her back down into her crib so she could go to the kitchen and get her bottle. "But seriously Jase, just relax. In a few days the tests will be done with, and you can breathe easy… for a few weeks until the next ones come up" Trini said jokingly.

"Yea, I guess I should be use to it by now; it's a part of the job" he responded as he turned on Sports Center.

"And just imagine what Tommy and Kim are going through right now. They have to rack their brains with everything they know about Science and History 7 times a day to get their kids ready for finals. You at least know martial arts like the back of your hand, it might as well be an in-voluntary action" Trini said as she walked from the kitchen and began to give Elisabeth her bottle.

"Yea you're right, but you forgot about TJ. He's going through it all too. Speaking of which, I should probably give Zack a call, haven't talked to him in a few weeks. Probably should give Tommy and Kim a call too huh? It's been about a month since we've talked to them" Jason said as he watched highlights of the Yankees-Red Sox game from the night before.

"Jase, this is why are phone bill is always through the roof!" Trini said as she finished up with giving Elisabeth her milk. "Do you ever wonder why we moved to New York in the first place when all of our best friends live in California?" Trini responded as she made her way back to the kitchen.

"Now that's not true sweetie… Billy lives on Aquitar!" Jason said jokingly and laughed, as Trini playfully hit him upside the head on her way back to Elisabeth's crib in the living room. She picked Elisabeth up and went and sat down with her on the couch.

"But seriously, do you think we could move back home Jase? I mean we are getting all these offers for expansion, I think it would make perfect sense to open a T-REX in California. We have roots there, we know the territory, and most importantly everyone we care about is there. I miss Kim, Zack, and Tommy like crazy. Just makes it worse when I talk to them once or twice a month and know that we can't hang out with them cause we are stuck in the city that never sleeps" Trini said as she rocked Elisabeth.

"I thought that was Las Vegas?" Jason said, still joking around. He then looked at Trini for a moment and realized that she was being very serious about this. "You've thought about this a lot haven't you?" he asked in a more serious tone now.

"Yes, I have, I just think it makes a lot of sense Jase, don't you?"

Jason turned off the TV. "It does sweetie, but I don't think it's as easy as you are making it out to be. I mean the way you are proposing it is that we just get up, open a new studio in Cali and leave everything we have here behind. Am I right, or am I missing something here?'

"No you're pretty much right, but Jase you're making it **much harder** than it has to be. Think about it for a minute. We have saved our money well; buying a new house wouldn't be a problem. Agree?"

"I guess so" he responded as he nodded his head.

"Ok, and like I said we've had a lot interest in expanding the studio, don't you think a smart businessperson would be thrilled about opening up shop in a completely new and fresh market, where he knows there will be a good shot of us succeeding because we have ties to the area?" she said as she continued to rock Elisabeth.

"Again, I guess so" Jason responded.

"And what are we really leaving behind here? Yes, we like it here, and yes we have done very well, but has it ever _really _felt like home to you? It has to me at times, but every time I talk to Kim I know that Angel Grove or Reefside is where I should be. And I think you feel that same way every time you talk to Zack and Tommy. Am I right?"

"Yea, your right" Jason said as he started to process what she was saying and realizing that it actually did make a lot of sense.

"Take all of that, and the fact that it would give us a chance to raise Lis where we grew up, give her the opportunity to make some lifelong friends in JC and Kellen, and give her a great education, I have a hard time finding any downside. Now I know I just sprang all of this on you suddenly, but Jase, I really think we should do this".

"You know what honey, why did you never try out a career in motivational speaking?" Jason said as he turned his serious face to a smile and got up to be with his wife and his daughter on the couch.

"Guess it never came up" Trini said as she smiled, chuckled, and handed Elisabeth off to Jason.

"Well I think you missed your calling" Jason said as Trini handed Elisabeth to him and Jason then sat on the couch next to Trini. "Hey Lis guess what? We're moving to California!" Jason said to Lis, and then immediately looked up at Trini and smiled. "Isn't that exciting Lis?" Jason asked in his playful tone as Lis began to smile and make more noise. Both proud parents smiled and then locked eyes with each other.

"Thank you" Trini said getting teary eyed. "This means the world to me Jason".

"You don't have to thank me Trin, because it means just as much to me" as they both smiled and looked at Elisabeth…

**Interior – The Depths of Space – Unknown Galaxies ****- Night**

_Ivan Ooze is flying through the galaxies of space thinking of what his next move will be. He has waited 13 years for this day and now that is here, he wants to execute his plan to perfection. He has revenge on his mind first and foremost. The Rangers thought they had destroyed him back in'95, but what the Rangers couldn't possibly know is that to kill Ivan__ you need to destroy every last remaining piece of Ooze on him. If only one strand of Ooze remains after a battle, fight, explosion or what have you, in time, the Ooze will re-accumulate __and Ivan__ can re-generate and return stronger __than ever__. After about 3 years, enough Ooze had accumulated together from the galaxies that Ivan could beginning using his brain again. He for the last 10 years had been thinking of how he would get his revenge on the Rangers for what they did to him, and he knew the first step i__n the plan would be to get back-__up, because he knew that was__ that this wasn't a one man job. He needs brain power first and foremost.__ He is thi__nking__ of candidates __as he continues__ to fly through space…_

"Bill Gates, I heard he was pretty smart before I left, nahh, too old. Hmm, maybe that Screech kid from _Saved by the Bell_, or that Urkel from _Family Matters_. But, then again what could they possibly be doing now? They are probably working security together with Gary Coleman outside of a donut shop at this point!" Ivan thought, as for the life of him he could not think of who was going to be the brains of this operation. Then all of a sudden, it just came to him. "Wait a second, I've got it! That Blue Ranger of Zordon's was a genius; he would be perfect for what I need! Plus, he can be used as bate since he is a Ranger. Damn I'm good!" Ivan thought as he continued to make his way through space, thinking that there was no way he could possibly be detected…

**Interior – Angel Grove, CA – The Johnson Home ****–**** Night**

_TJ and Cassie have just finished their night at the Youth Center and have made their way home. They also pay their sitter and make their way inside to see their 1 year old son Kellen. Both are tired from their __respective days at work, but have to stay up because Zack is making his weekly tri__p over to their house for dinner, nothing fancy just pizza.__ The three of them have had a great relationship through working together and relating to each other's Ranger experiences. Zack has also become a big part of Kellen's life, often babysitting for him, and the __three__ of them overall have just become very close over the last 8 years._

"There's my baby boy" said Cassie in her playful voice as she went to pickup Kellen out of his crib. "Aren't you so cute, yes you are" Cassie continued, as TJ was in the dining room setting up the few things he had to set up, knowing that Zack would be over with the pizza at any minute.

"Hey Tej, do you think we should give Tommy and Kim a call this weekend, see what their up to?" Cassie said as she continued to play with Kellen.

"Uhh, sure, I don't see why not. Honestly I could use a break, preparing these kids for finals is a killer". TJ said as he put out the paper plates.

"Trust me, I hear about it all day at that Juice Bar" Cassie responded as she put Kellen back down in his crib, and went to go help TJ in the dining room. "I feel like a bartender sometimes when I'm behind that counter" Cassie said jokingly.

"Well that's because you are honey, hence the word **Bar** in Juice Bar" TJ said smiling and laughing.

Cassie thought about it a moment, felt silly, but just responded with another playful slap to TJ. TJ smiled and shook his head.

"But I'm amazed at how hard some of these kids work honestly. Maybe it's just wishful thinking on the part of a teacher, but they all seem to be trying really hard to get this stuff down. I was never like that. I just wanted to get school done with, especially as a senior you know" TJ said as he got out the paper cups then made his way towards Kellen so he could now get his turn to play with him.

"Yea, I was the same way. And I still think there is a good portion of kids that don't give a crap out there, but I think it is teachers like you, Tommy, and Kim that are changing all that" Cassie said as she put out the napkins.

"Thanks Cass" TJ said with a smile while he was playing "air-plane" with Kellen around the living room. "You like the air-plane don't you Kellen?" TJ asked in his playful voice. He then quickly glanced out the window and saw Zack pull up with the pizza, put Kellen back down in his crib and got the door for Zack.

_Dinner – Week to week, the dinner table conversations would be very different. Some weeks could be about television, some weeks about politics, sports, current events and what have you. This week they moseyed onto the topic of their Ranger days._

"To me, getting baked in a giant pizza is still the craziest thing to have ever happened in the 16 year history of the Power Rangers" TJ said seriously!

Zack and Cassie both collectively groaned. "Dude not only is that the thousandth time I've heard that, but we are actually eating pizza at the moment!" Zack said smiling, Cassie laughed at the comment.

"Whatever guys, a man who can come out of being baked in a pizza without a scratch or burn on him if you will, is my definition of a hero!" TJ again said seriously!! And again Zack and Cassie groaned.

"Zack, new topic, please!" Cassie said with a smile.

"Well I'll give you guys this, Divatox was a much tougher foe then Rita. Rita was just way too corny and cheesy. I mean Porky Pig?? C'mon now. You guys had some serious problems on your hand with Divatox. That was one bad women right there" Zack said, then taking a bite into his pizza.

"That she was" TJ said shaking his head in disbelief thinking about all the battles he had with her monsters.

"I mean we are reminded of it every time we go to the Command Center sight, having to see that damn flag" Cassie said. "Somebody remind me why we leave it there again?"

"To remind us we aren't invincible" TJ said. "I talked to Tommy a little while back about finally removing it, but he would have none of it. He thinks it should remain there forever so we never forget that day and so that we can do our best to never fall that far again".

"Only Tommy or Jason would think of something like that, but it does make sense. It's good that it's there. Every time I go there just to Zen out and think, I see it and remember it's significance , it keeps me motivated to know that something like that happened to us, because I wanna make sure that nothing like that ever happens again you know? But hopefully we will never have to go through anything similar again, because we will never have to get back into action" Zack said as he continued to scarf down his pizza.

"Good point" said Cassie "Especially if it had to be against the likes of Divatox" she stated as she continually glanced over at Kellen in his crib in far end of the kitchen to make sure he was alright. Zack saw Cassie looking at her and smiled. He then looked at Kellen and marveled at how peaceful and serene he seemed to be.

"Damn that is one good looking baby" said Zack. "You two done good" he continued with a smile.

"Thanks Zack" said Cassie. TJ simply nodded as he was too busy stuffing his face with more pizza causing Zack to laugh.

"TJ my man, you may never take the cake or pie as it may be for greatest Ranger accomplishment with your pizza baking experience, but you might just win the award for funniest Ranger" Zack said still smiling at watching TJ eat like a 5 year old. TJ again just simply nodded, still just stuffing away as Zack and Cassie laughed so hard it could probably be heard next door…

**Interior – The Depths of Space – Unknown Galaxies ****–**** Night**

_Ivan continued to think. Although he had gone through this plan a thousand times while re-generating, it seemed to be much more complex and difficult __now that he was completely back__. He was done under-estimating the Rangers and knew he was going to need a lot of fire power to bring them to their knees._

"I need more bate, I need more people! Even if I get this Blue Ranger, that is not going to be enough. I am going to need an accomplice, but whom? Rita and Zedd? Yea Right! That buffoon Goldar? Please! I need someone manipulative, someone evil, someone deceptive, basically, I need a woman! Ahh, I'll find somebody. I'm gonna also need fire power, but I have no zords, that's a problem… I'll work on it. I'm gonna need an army, they don't have to be great, some more tengu would be fine, but for all I know they are extinct. Ughh, thirteen years out of the game and everything changes! I better be able to find this kid!" Ivan continued to think and fly through space, and he was getting stronger by the moment. With each passing moment his body was adjusting to his new powers and he was becoming more and more powerful. And as he began to pass through more and more galaxies, he also began to pass by more and more ships…

**Interior – Reefside, CA – The Oliver Home – Night**

_Tommy and Kim had been home for a while. They picked up JC from the Cyber Café__ where he had been all day with Hayley__ and made their way home. Tommy and Kim were hopelessly in love. They, unlike a lot of people were able to let their past go 3 years ago and have never__ once__ looked back. They got married in '06 and had JC one year ago. JC st__ands for Jason Conner. They truly love JC and t__he both of them loved the idea of expanding their family and c__an__not wait to have another child. On this night, the topic arose._

"So you want another kid right Tommy?" Kim asked somewhat randomly as she cradled JC in her rocking chair.

"Of course Kim" Tommy said without hesitation from the other side of the living room on the couch. "The only real question is what will we name this one?? TZ, Theodore Zack, RA, Rocky Adam? The possibilities are endless, and just imagine if it's a girl!!

"You are too much sometimes you know that" Kim said with a smile as she continued to cradle and rock with JC.

"But seriously, I love the idea of adding onto this family. I love that little guy so much" Tommy said as he pointed and waved to JC. "And honestly the idea of him growing up and becoming a playa like Conner scares the living hell out of me, so we better have another kid, and fast!" Tommy said with a smile.

Kimberly laughed. "Well you don't know how good it makes me feel to hear you say that" Kimberly said as she looked down at JC and smiled. "You are one incredible baby boy you know?" Kim said in her playful tone.

"Finals are running be raged baby girl. How you holding up in the history wing?" Tommy asked as he continued to just lie on the couch.

"Well I thought gymnastics coaching was hard, but teaching these kids how the Civil War came about definitely takes the cake" Kim said as she continued playing with JC.

"Boy does Jason have the life. Martial arts all day! I mean I love science, but I really think I got the shit end of the stick when it came to job selection with me and him, don't you?"

"I don't see it that way at all, in my opinion you guys do the same exact thing – teach! At the end of the day teaching is teaching. Jason and Trini teach martial arts, TJ, me, and you teach academics, Cassie and Zack teach life lessons at the Youth Center. You put it all together and those are gonna be some well rounded kids when they get older" Kim said as she continued to glance back and forth between Tommy and JC.

"Hmm, I never thought of it that way, but I'd say you're right" Tommy said as he began to sit up from the couch.

"And that means are kids are going to be the most well rounded of this generation!" Kim said jokingly as she began to play with JC's arms.

Tommy laughed. "Speaking of babies, since they have one too, do you maybe want to get together with TJ, Cassie, and Zack this weekend? Maybe see a movie, go to dinner?" Tommy asked.

"Of course, just wish we could get Jason and Trini down here too ya know?" Kim said

"Yea, and Billy from Aquitar" Tommy said with a smile and wink at Kimberly.

"Oh-oh you know what I really want to see?? That super hero movie" Kim said.

"Which one?" Tommy asked in laughter.

"That's a good point" Kim said.

"If you want a super hero movie we can just pop in the tape of some of the news coverage the Rangers got back in the day" Tommy said with a smile.

"Another good point… romantic comedy then?" Kimberly said with an innocent smile, knowing that the guys would want nothing to do with a romantic comedy.

"Oh yea, the three of us guys will love that" Tommy said jokingly "But yea, that sounds good".

"Alright then, book it!" Kim said as she still had JC in her arms.

"Hey, baby hog, can the boy's daddy ever get to hold the little guy??" Tommy asked as he got up off the couch towards Kimberly and JC.

Kim looked up at Tommy and smiled "I suppose that could be arranged" she said as she carefully handed JC off to Tommy.

"Oh and by the way, why is he wearing blue?" Tommy asked. "No offense to Tej or Billy, but I was never the Blue Ranger" Tommy said trying to keep a straight face, Kim was already smiling. "Only the best for my son" he continued "Green, White, Red, or Black!" Tommy said, but finally cracked and smiled.

"Quite the collection of colors you got there old man" Kim said as she continued to look at Tommy with a smile, and was beginning to get turned on by watching Tommy be so gentle, caring, and funny with JC. She was also thinking about how sexy he use to look in his Ranger uniforms.

"Hey, hey, Not the Oldest, Just the Best" Tommy said jokingly. "Isn't that right little man??" Tommy said in his playful voice. Tommy then proceeded to gently use his hand to nod JC's head yes.

"Damn you're sexy when you're cute" Kim said, unable to hold her passion in any longer.

"Why thank you sweetie" Tommy said with his back to Kim, not really realizing that he was going to be getting some if he played his cards right in the next few moments.

Kimberly began to caress his back, but Tommy had a long day, and was taking it as just a nice relaxing gesture, and not that Kim wanted to head to the bedroom. Finally Kim, realizing her husband wasn't catching on, just came out and said it.

"Tommy, put JC in the crib" she said.

"Why honey, he's fine where he is" Tommy said as he turned around to look at Kim who had taken off her shirt and was now only in her bra. Tommy looked for a second, thought for another second, and then finally put it all together. "Oh!" he said. He then gently but quickly put JC down in his crib, turned on the two-way radio from the crib to their bedroom and then proceeded to chase Kim into the bedroom and closed the door, with the biggest smile on his face. Maybe tonight they would make baby number two???

**Interior – The Depths of Space – Unknown Galaxies (Closer to Earth) – Night**

_Ivan is still flying through space thinking about his game plan. He is starting to go quicker as he starts to see more ships. He doesn't believe that there is anyone in space that is after him, and he doesn't doubt that even if there was he would have any trouble killing them on the spot. Even so, he wants to be as secretive as possible, and not give the Rangers any inclination that he is back and stronger than ever. He is going through every possible scenario in his head and is__ starting to__ feel__more and more confident__ in his plan__ as he makes his way towards Earth. He also feels good because he has just got past a big conglomerate of ships and feels like he has made it__ through__ un-detected, but he is wrong. He happened to pass by one certain space ship that's sole purpose is to detect any evil and be able to warn others immediately. The ship being the __, the man occupying that ship was __ who was in disbelief of what __the ship just detected and what he just saw__. He __now knew that Ivan Ooze was back!__ He stood in shock for a moment, then went to the control panel and sent out the distress signal…_


	3. Chapter 3

**- **Again, thank you for the positive feed back so far, I appreciate it. Things are going to be getting a little more exciting from here on out!!! Enjoy Ch. 3!

* * *

**Interior – Somewhere in an African Jungle ****–**** Night**

_Ivan __had__ finally__ made it to Earth. And although__ he wasn't __exactly __sure where he was, it appeared to be somewhere in an African jungle__, as he was surrounded by giraffes, birds, and elephants__. Ivan immediately began to think of ways to track down Billy or as he knew him as "The Blue Ranger". Ivan thought that finding him was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack until he realized that one of his new powers was that he had an incredible sense. All he needed to know to find anyone in the world was just a mental picture of the person and knowing the sound of their voice. Ivan closed his eyes and thought hard, and then after a moment he was able to see Billy on Aquitar. And thanks to this newly discovered power he was also able to know the coordinates in his mind, despite the fact he had never been there before. Ivan was about to be off, but __he then__ accidently sensed something else. While __finding__ Billy he thought of the other Rangers and he was able to piece together that they were on to him. Ivan however didn't panic. He realized that he just needed to get to Aquitar quickly__, so he could get to Billy__ before __he__ had the chance to leave the planet. So Ivan after scaring some __birds__ away by temporarily deforming his face__, Ivan__ took off at the fastest speed possible on his way to Aquitar…_

**Interior – Reefside, CA – The Oliver Home - Night **

_Tommy and Kim were in bed… naked. JC was safely sleeping in his crib and at the moment the both of them just felt so at peace with their lives and each other they couldn't help but just stare and gaze into __the__ other's eyes. All the talk of expanding their family and just all the love they seemed to be feeling on this night made everythin__g magical. Nothing could__ possibly__ ruin it,__and__ then __the signal came in. Tommy and Kimberly's faces went from joy and happiness to panic and worry. _

"What could this be!?" Tommy asked in a state of confusion as he got out of bed and reached into the top drawer of his dresser and pull out the special communicator that he and Andros made for situations such as this. Kim ran to the closet to get her and Tommy some clothes and then ran to JC because he heard the signal and was beginning to cry.

"Tommy this is Andros, come in!" Andros said all the way from the Astro Megaship

"Andros this is Tommy, I read you" Tommy replied as he talked into the communicator. "What's the situation Andros? I'm afraid of what it could be if you sent out the signal" Tommy said with a clear fear in his voice. Kim was at JC's crib trying to get him to stop crying because it was only making the two of them tenser.

"Tommy it's bad" Andros responded, "Real bad".

"Andros what is it dammit!" Tommy said abrasively, fearing what Andros was about to tell him.

"Ivan Ooze is back Tommy" Andros said still in disbelief about it himself.

"WHAT! No, that's not possible!" Tommy responded in denial.

"The megaship detected him a few minutes ago, and I saw him flying myself. I don't know how and I don't know since when, but he's back" Andros said as he rubbed his forehead, still unsure of what to think "And Tommy, his energy level was through the roof".

Tommy almost dropped his communicator he was so shocked, but he knew he was the leader and he needed to stay composed "Alright umm, who have you contacted so far?" Tommy asked as he began to get on the clothes Kim threw him.

"I only sent the signal out to you. I wanted to wait on your orders to see who else we should bring along" said Andros.

"Well the way I see it, this is going to call for experience and explosiveness, and that would be your squad…" Tommy said "And mine" Tommy surprisingly finished "So here is what we will do, get Zhane, Carlos, TJ, Cassie, and Ashley confirmed. And if you haven't already talked to Tej and Cass tell them to tell Zack. I will call Jason and Trini, and if you could, get in contact with Billy because I want to try and get on the move to the Commander Center sight as soon as possible. Does that work for you?" Tommy asked.

"Yea that sounds fine" Andros said flustered and confused "Just one thing Tommy, you guys don't have your powers anymore" Andros continued "What are you going to do?" he concluded.

"Don't worry about that, I'll think of something. And hey Andros" Tommy said.

"Yea Tom?" replied Andros.

"Just stay calm, be the leader I know you are. We'll get through this one way or another, we always do".

Andros smiled a slight smile and at least for the moment was a little less panicked "Thanks Tommy"

"No problem. Let's say we all teleport and meet at the Commander Chamber sight in about 90 minutes" Tommy said.

"Sounds like a plan" replied Andros.

"Alright then bro, talk to you soon – Tommy Out"

"Andros Out"

Tommy, who was now in boxers and a wife beater sat down on the bed and started to shake his head in shock. Kim who was only in a bra and panties finally got JC back to sleep, and walked into the bedroom fearing the worst. She hadn't been able to hear anything of Tommy's conversation with Andros over JC's crying.

"Well lay it on me, where are you going and against who or what?" Kim asked looked very frightened.

"Well first off, it's not me, it's us" Tommy said still while looking down at the ground.

"Wha-" Kimberly began to say but was cut off by Tommy, who then looked up to tell his wife the worst of the news.

"And "it" is Ivan Ooze" Tommy said slowly and morosely. With that, Kim's faced to turned to a symbol of fear…

**Interior – The Depths of Space – The Astro-Megaship – Night**

"Hey Andros baby, I just got in touch with Carlos and Zhane, they said their in and they will be ready to go in 90 minutes" said Andros' wife **Ashley**.

_Andros and Ashley did for a brief time go to Earth where they continued their relationship. __However, a__fter the new millennium dawned, Ashley realized that she was seeking adventure, so when Andros asked to marry her, she accepted, but told Andros that she wanted to travel space. They got married in 2001 and have been protecting galaxies ever since._

"Thanks Ash" Andros said in a hurry while he was at the control panel doing a few things.

"Do you want me to get in contact with Cass and Tej too?" Ashley asked as she made her way closer to Andros.

"No I got that covered" Andros said "Actually do me a favor, get back in touch with Zhane and tell him to **NOT**get in contact with Karone".

_Zhane and Karone had been dating on and off since 2002. At the moment they were broken up, but remained good friends._

"Ok, but why?" asked a puzzled Ashley who was now rubbing Andros' back trying to calm him down.

"She's my little sister and I just don't want her involved with this. She is too daring and out-going and I know that if she catches wind of this she is going to want to come and I can't take the risk of something happening to her" Andros said as he continued to work with the control panel.

Ashley was going to respond but decided against it and just continued to rub his back. Not since the Countdown to Destruction had she seen Andros this flustered. She was also scared but was trying to stay calm and relaxed for him.

Andros finished up with the control panel and immediately got up to contact TJ "So you think you can give Zhane a call now?" asked Andros who had gotten up from his chair at the control panel and was now looking out the window of the Megaship.

"Sure" Ashley said as she nodded her head. She began to walk away but then stopped for a moment and walked back towards him to say something "Hey Andros, it's gonna be alright ok? Don't worry, we are gonna pull through this" she said as she began to rub his shoulder.

"Now you sound like Tommy" he responded with a smirk.

"Well I'll take that as a compliment" she responded. "I just have much better hair" she said jokingly. It seemingly was what Andros needed, even if it was just for that brief moment. She gave him a quick peck on the lips then walked through the ship to go call Zhane, as Andros began to communicate with TJ…

**Interior – Angel Grove, CA – The Johnson Home - Night**

_TJ and Cassie were sharing a quiet moment in their bed room while Zack watched Kellen in his crib. It was getting late and Zack was about to take off, but then the signa__l's siren__ was heard._

"No way" TJ said in disbelief as he turned around from Cassie and went into his closet where he kept his communicator.

"What could it be?" asked Cassie, as Zack ran in with Kellen because he heard the siren the communicator let off as well.

"TJ this is Andros, come in".

"Andros this is TJ, I read you. What's going on??" TJ asked.

"Ivan Ooze is back" Andros said realizing he had no time to beat around the bush.

"WHAT!" TJ, Cassie, and Zack said in unison since they couldn't believe what they heard.

"The ship tracked him flying through space, and I actually saw him out of the viewing center on the ship".

"How can that be?" Zack asked from across the room.

"We have no clue yet, but what we do know is that he is stronger than ever. I have never seen energy levels like the ones he was letting off" Andros said, still sounding like he couldn't believe this whole thing was happening.

"Well what do you want us to do?" Cassie asked as she stood next to TJ.

"In about 80 minutes we are all teleporting to the Command Center sight for a meeting. Carlos, Zhane, and Ashley are already in and getting ready to go" Andros said.

"Alright said TJ" as Cassie nodded.

"I'll stay here with Kellen" Zack said re-assuringly.

"That's not possible" Andros said through the communicator.

"Why not?" asked Zack in a confused tone.

"Because all the originals are involved as well" Andros responded.

"What?" Zack said in shock "That makes no sense, we don't even have our powers anymore" Zack finished.

"Tommy said he had something in mind to take care of that. He and Kim have obviously already been informed and they are going to get in contact with Jason and Trini, and I am going to get a hold of Billy right now".

The three of them collectively stood in shock, and Kellen was beginning to cry.

"I hate to brief with you guys Andros said, but time is short and I have a lot more to do. Are you guys in?" he asked.

The three of them collectively looked at each other as Zack cradled Kellen trying to calm him down, and then all in unison said "Yes".

"Great. So Command Center sight in like 80 minutes I'll see you guys there – Andros Out"

"Alright – TJ Out"

With that Andros disconnected and the three of them just stood in silence – all that could be heard was Kellen's tears…

**Interior – The Depths of Space – Unknown Galaxies ****–**** Night**

_Ivan Ooze was still making his way to Aquitar at full speed. On his way__ there,__ he began to think of the other aspects of his plan that needed to be done. He realized that on top of Zords, an army, and a female accomplice, that he would also need a lair.__ He had so many devious thoughts going through his head at once he was having trouble keeping track of them all._

"Those Rangers are going to pay for what they did to me!" he thought to himself "They want to take me out of commission for 13 years and think they will get away with it!? Oh boy do they have another thing coming!!!" Ivan continued to think as he made his way through space.

_However at the moment__ he realized that unless he got to Aquitar soon, the first and__ maybe__ most important part of his plan would be a failure._

**Interior – The Depths of Space – The Astro Megaship - Night**

_Andros has just finished doing something on the control panel and is getting up to get his communicator and send the distress signal out to Billy. It is however at that very moment when Ashley runs in with her communicator mouthing to Andros that it is Zhane and that he needs to talk to him. Andros realizes that it is probably about banning Karone from the mission, and shrugs off talking to him. However, Ashley mouths that he won't stop and Andros can hear Zhane arguing the decision through the __communicator__. He finally gives in and takes the communicator from Ashley and begins to talk to him – Thus putting off getting in contact with Billy._

"Zhane, Zhane" Ashley had to say his name twice to get him to stop rambling "I'm gonna put Andros on ok?" she asked nicely.

"Yea put him on so I can give him a piece of my mind!" Zhane said as Ashley handed Andros the phone and walked off into another area of the ship.

"I'm here" Andros said.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM BRO!? The biggest threat we have had in years and you want me to make sure your sister **DOESN'T** find out about it?

"Yea that was pretty much the plan" Andros said semi-sarcastically in a mono-tone voice.

"Mind if I ask why?" Zhane quickly and sharply responded.

"Well there are a few reasons that come to mind immediately" Andros started "With the main one being that she doesn't have any powers!" he said loudly.

"Powers-smowers" Zhane responded back "You don't know what in the hell we are going to be up against going into this, I personally think that we need as much man, or in this case wo-man power as we can get" Zhane said very proudly.

"Let me ask you something, and you know you're my best friend, but are you smoking something? Cause right now, you're completely out of your friggin' mind!" said Andros forcefully.

"Dude, last time I checked, she still was the former baddest girl on the planet, Astronema - am I right? " Zhane came back, even more proud of himself this time then he was the last time.

Andros was about to respond to that comment, but then stopped for a moment and began to think about what this was probably really about "Well let me ask you another question then, how much of this is about you thinking she can help on the mission, as much as it is about you just trying to get back in my sister's pants?" Andros asked with a slight grin.

"How dare you even accuse me of such an act!? This is the fate of the World we are talking about here, and you are accusing me of using that for my own personal pleasure?" Zhane said in a slight sarcastic tone.

"Yea, basically" Andros said quickly and had now actually broke out a slight smile on his face.

"Alright fine… 51 percent save the World – 49 percent get in your sister's pants" Zhane admitted as Andros chuckled "But that doesn't mean she still couldn't be useful!" he continued in protest, trying to make himself sound good.

"Honestly bro here is the deal. In case you didn't know, Ivan Ooze is the oldest, toughest, and meanest villain you will ever find. I have no idea what we are about to get ourselves into, I don't want to put my kid sister at risk, especially when I feel like she doesn't have the means to protect herself. Do you see where I'm coming from" Andros asked seriously.

Zhane paused for a moment then spoke "Yea I hear ya bro. You're right I was being selfish. You have her best interest at heart… I promise I won't say anything to her" Zhane finally said.

Andros smirked "Thanks man, I appreciate it".

"You got it bro" Zhane responded.

"I'll see you in like 70 minutes – Andros Out"

"Alright man – Zhane Out"

_With that Andros sat for and closed his eyes for a moment. In reality all of this business with Ivan had only been going on for 30 or 45 minutes tops, but it already felt like days. He was already exhausted, but his work was only beginning. As he sat the thought to himself that he would call Billy in a minute, not knowing that with Billy, every minute was gonna count!!!_

**Interior – New York City, NY – The Scott Home - Night**

_Trini and Jason were in their living room playing with Elisabeth and starting to talk over the particulars of their move to CA__. They were as happy as could be –__and just like that the __siren went off.__ Jason immediately ran to his bedroom to get the signal out of his cabinet as Trini began to cradle Elisabeth who had __began to cry_

"Jason this is Tommy, do come in?" Tommy asked through the communicator that Jason was just pulling out of his cabinet drawer.

"Tommy this is Jason, I read you. What's the deal man?" Jason asked curiously.

"Ivan Ooze is alive" Tommy told Jason frankly.

"Not possible bro" Jason said, expecting Tommy to say something to confirm that it wasn't true, but Tommy said nothing and Jason couldn't believe it "How is that even remotely possible?" Jason asked as he sat down on his bed with a stunned look on his face.

"I have no earthly idea, all I know is that we need to stop him from doing whatever it is in the hell he is going to do, and we need to stop it as soon as we possibly can!" Tommy responded in true "Tommy" fashion.

"Agreed" Jason said who tried to get himself poised and composed "Are you going to need me for this one?" Jason asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Of course bro" Tommy answered quickly.

"Ok, well do you want Trin to fly down there and stay with Kimberly?" Jason then asked.

"No" Tommy responded quickly.

"Ok" Jason said "Mind if I ask why?" he continued.

"Because Trini is a part of the mission too" Tommy answered.

"What? Jason said stunned "News flash to Tommy, she has no powers!" Jason said in a concerned tone.

"Neither does Kim or Zack but they are already on board. And besides, it's not like I haven't been able to pull off morphing miracles before (referencing the Red Ranger Mission on the moon)" Tommy said as he let off a slight smile.

"Are you sure about this bro I mean – "Tommy cut him off mid-sentence.

"Jase, you know I wouldn't make a decision like this if I didn't think that we had a chance going in. I have a plan to get our powers back, and I'm working on a plan to take this bastard down. I understand your concerns, trust me I'm having the same exact feelings about bringing Kim into this, but I just feel like it has to be this way if we want to beat this guy"

Jason thought about it for a moment, and then re-assuringly shook his head; he trusted Tommy and realized that he was right"Alright bro, I trust you. And since I know she wouldn't turn something like this down, I don't even have to ask her - we're in" Jason confirmed.

"Great to know" Tommy said.

"Just one question?" Jason quickly said.

"What's that?" answered Tommy.

"You said you, Kim, and Zack were already in. Well what about Billy?" he asked.

"I have Andros getting into contact with him now; we should know what the deal is with him soon. I have the feeling that we are going to seriously need him for this" Tommy finished.

"No doubt about that" Jason responded.

"But bro, we're meeting at the Commander Chamber sight in about 70 minutes. If you have any questions just contact me alright?" Tommy informed him.

"You know it, I'm not second in command cause I'm a slouch" Jason said, trying to add some light humor to the situation.

"This is true" Tommy said chuckling "I'll see you and Trin in a little bit.

"Yupp-yupp" Jason answered. "And hey Tommy?" Jason added.

"Yea Jase?" he answered.

"Like you said, let's take this bastard down – by any means necessary" Jason said confidently.

"You know it" Tommy said re-assuringly "Be safe – Tommy Out"

"You too bro – Jase Out" Jason said as he walked to the living room to deliver the news to Trini.

**Interior – The Depths of Space – The Astro Megaship – Night**

_Andros had accidently doz__ed off when he closed his eyes. Ashley has just come into the main port of the Megaship and realizes that Andros is sleeping. She goes over to wake him up and asks him if he has yet to contact Billy. He says no, and tells her that he is going to do it right now. Unfortunately, he is going to be too late._

**Interior – Aquitar - Day**

_Ivan was now in Aquitar, surveying the land. He was able to sense that he had indeed made it in time, and was about to un-load and put the first part of his plan into action. __As Ivan elevated above the whole planet he let out another yell with another simple message – _

**THE OOZE IS IN TOWN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**- **Sorry about the day break, chapters will most likely now be posted on an every other day basis, but that can always change or fluxuate. The first really major occurance happens in this chapter, but there are a lot more to follow. Feedback is greatly appreciated, enjoy!

* * *

**Interior – Aquitar – Day – ****1****Minute**** before Ivan's Arrival**

_Billy has lived on Aquitar ever since he retreated their initially to cure his aging prob__lem. After the problem was cured__ he realized that he loved it on Aquitar and wanted to__ stay so he could__ do everything he could to help the Alien Rangers protect __it and keep it safe__He and Delphine dated for 2 years but in the end they just chose to be friends, finding that that worked better. Billy has always kept a special spot in his heart for her though. __At the moment Billy__ and the rest of the Rangers are__ at Ranger Headquarters in Aquitar__ going over ways to improve the__ Alien Ranger armor__. Little they know that __was about to change._

"See this way you'll be more sustainable to multiple hits because you will have more support" Billy explained as he showed the Alien Rangers the blue prints of his ideas for the new armor "I know that it would be a big change, but I think it is one that needs to be made" Billy continued as he searched through the mess of papers he had at his post to show them some more examples. But as he did, he and the rest of the Rangers all heard something, it sounded like a yell.

(**THE OOZE IS IN TOWN! **Could be heard from a distance)

"Did anyone hear that?" asked a worried Corcus.

"I think so, but I couldn't really make it out" Billy said with a concerned look on his face "Do you think someone is in trouble?" he continued. Delphine was about to speak but didn't get the chance to because right after Billy said that their suspicions were confirmed as they heard a huge explosion that shook the entire planet. Ivan had begun to take out towns and innocent civilians with huge energy blasts.

"What the hell was that!?" asked Billy in shock.

"I don't know, but whatever it was we aren't doing any good sitting here thinking about it" said Delphine as the 5 Rangers and Billy got up and teleported into the main section of Aquitar.

_As they did __Ivan was indeed causing massive havoc with these energy blasts he was letting off. The damage was __destructive and costly; h__e had already __managed to destroy __a good portion of the Planet and had killed many innocent civilians along the way. And that was with just two blasts!__ Every civilian left had already had the good sense to hide in places where they thought they would be__"__safe". The__ Alien Rangers and Billy arrived as soon as possible, but for many it was already too late. When they arrived Ivan immediately spotted Billy. His bate (the explosions) had worked. Now he just needed to eliminate the Alien Rangers so he could put Billy under his spell and complete the first part of his plan. The Alien Rangers and more so Billy were in absolute shock seeing Ivan. They were seeing it, but couldn't believe it. Billy was numb as the Alien Rangers prepared to face off with Ivan._

"Yay! More Power Rangers. Just what I wanted this holiday season!" Ivan said sarcastically (considering it was almost summer) as the Alien Rangers starred him down "I presume you are here because of this little mess behind me" he continued in his sarcastic tone as he pointed to the extreme wreckage he had already caused.

"Listen!" Delphine said forcefully "We don't how it is that you're back, nor do we care. All we know is that we are going to stop you now, before you can do anymore damage to this planet or to any others!" and with that Delphine died. Ivan sent out a direct blast that went straight to her chest once she finished talking and she was instantly gone. The other Rangers and especially Billy were in complete shock as they watched her motionless body collapse to the ground.

"Too easy" Ivan said as he looked on with a smirk.

_With that, __Aurico__Cestro__Tideus__, and Corcus __charged at Ivan as Billy kneeled hysterically at Delphine's dead body in shock of what had just occurred. And as they charged at Ivan with all their force and strength Ivan just stood still, almost waiting for their best attempt, and when they got close enough, Ivan rapidly and methodically shot Ooze__ from his fingers__ into their eye's completely blinding all four of them. And as Billy looked __up__ from Delphine's body to see what was occurring, he saw Ivan generate what appeared to be Purple Lightning from the sky, which he then lowered and shot at the 4 remaining Rangers. And upon impact they __were electrocuted and burnt to pieces__. Billy was completely horrified. He had so many emotions running through himself he didn't know what to do as Ivan was now directing his attention squarely on him. Billy could barely think straight, but the one thing he realized, as he wiped his nose and his tears away, was that he was the last line of defense, and although he knew he couldn't stop Ivan, he at least had to stand up and try as he began to rise up from Delphine's body now looking very serious and very angry. Ivan grinned, knowing he had him right where he wanted him. _

"Oh I'm sorry did I upset you with this little lights show?" Ivan asked still grinning.

_Billy was breathing heavy and looking angry as could be. He wasn't in the mood for talking, it was obvious he just wanted to attack Ivan and then suffer his inevitable fate. Billy looked Ivan dead in his eyes without fear as he made his only statement._

"You have just taken everything away from me that I cared about the most" he said slowly and somberly as he looked down at Delphine, the rest of the Alien Rangers, the carnage done to the planet, and all the civilians taken by Ivan over the last few minutes "And I know that I am the last line of defense between you and the Earth" he said as he momentarily paused as Ivan looked on with a plain stern face "Now I don't know why you came here, and I don't know how you are even alive right now – But what I do know is that in a moment I'm going to attack you and a few moments after I will die" Billy said with tons of emotion and passion in his voice "So here are my final words to you, you no good son of a bitch – YOU WILL PAY!"

_With that Billy ran full speed ahead at Ivan putting his fist back getting ready to attack, as Ivan just as he did with the Alien Rangers stood still and just when Billy approached he struck. However instead of killing Billy he took his wand out and successfully put Billy under his spell. Billy stopped in his tracks and appeared to be motionless. Ivan's power appeared to be very strong as Billy appeared to have no recollection of what just happened or even who he was._

"That was one hell of a speech kid" Ivan said in his sarcastic tone "Oscar worthy if you ask me" he continued as Billy just stood still with a blank stare on his face "I almost started tearing up" Ivan said with a smirk as he just looked at the now lifeless Billy "Here is how this is going to work kid. I'm going to give you orders and you are going to do them, you got that?" Ivan asked abrasively.

"Yes Master" Billy responded in a lackadaisical tone. He appeared to be in a different world all together.

"Good" Ivan responded "Now get that teleportation thingy you have and get ready to send us to the African Jungle" That is where Ivan planned on placing his lair.

"Yes Master" Billy again responded as he got his communicator ready "Prepared Master" he then said as Ivan began to walk towards him to get ready to leave, but as he did he surveyed Aquitar for a moment then paused.

"You know what kid, hold on for a second" Ivan said as he clearly had a plan beginning to brew in his mind as Billy just stood in place. Ivan then grabbed Billy and flew him high above the Planet into the regions of space. Ivan then looked down for a moment at Aquitar, glanced at Billy, and then with one hand let out a huge bolt of Purple Lightning that destroyed Aquitar, and every single person that was left living on it. The planet was just gone, obliterated from the stratosphere. Billy had just watched his home be destroyed in front of his eyes, and he didn't even know it…

**Interior – The Depths of Space – The Astro Megaship – Night**** – 60 Minutes until Departure Time**

_On the Megaship, Andros was just now trying to get into contact with Billy on Aquitar and was getting no connection. He had no idea that it was because Aquitar no longer existed, and that Billy was now with Ivan Ooze! As he continues to try to get through, Ashley walks in._

"Having problems babe?" Ashley asked curiously as she penned something on her pom-pilot.

"I can't get through to Billy on Aquitar" Andros responded "They must be having some transmission problems over there or something. These communicators were designed to work anywhere in the Universe, it's really strange" Andros said looking puzzled.

"Well like you said, they are probably having transmission issues or something" Ashley said trying to remain logical "Did Zhane finally agree?" she asked as she finished up with her pom-pilot and put it down on the table.

"After some heavy duty persuading yea" Andros said with a smirk "The man is in love with my sister"

"You think?" Ashley said jokingly "We gotta get those two back together".

"Defintley" Andros replied.

_A__s __t__he__y__ for a moment felt at peace, then remembered that the most serious threat in the history of the __Universe was__ on the loose and __they were here__ talking about his sister's love life. Ashley noticed it too, and quickly picked up her pom-pilot even though there was nothing to do on it. She then sighed, put it down and asked Andros the question she most needed__ to know__ the answer to._

"Can we beat him?" she asked her husband bluntly

_Andros looked stunned. He seemed somewhat surprised by the question's nature in itself, but he seemed more frightened then anything after she asked him._

"Is this where I'm supposed to say of course because we are the greatest super heroes in the Universe's history and because in 16 years we have never been defeated? Because if it is I'll say it, but if it's not, then I'll tell you the truth" he answered honestly and somberly.

"It's not" Ashley said seriously "How do you really feel?"

"We're in trouble" he said as he looked his wife directly in the eyes "His power level is unbelievable and from what I can tell he could have the ability to destroy small planets with just one blast" Andros said in dis-belief "I've never seen anything like it" he finished.

_Ashley now looked scared. She had never heard Andros this concerned and this un-sure of their chances._

"But that doesn't mean we **can't **beat him" Andros continued "It just means we have to be on our game all the way through – No Mistakes"

_Ashley only nodded. Andros could tell she was now shaken. He got up from his chair and came closer to her at the control panel.__ He kissed her on the forehead and put his arm around her trying to calm her down. She began to laugh, she felt embarrassed by showing vulnerability in a time like this._

"If you couldn't tell, I'm scared too" Andros said with a smile as he looked her in the eyes and rubbed her shoulder "You don't have to be ashamed about it, and you don't have to hide it" he preached as he continued to rub her shoulder just trying to make her feel as comfortable as possible "The fate of the World is on our shoulders, if you **weren't** scared I'd be surprised" he said somewhat jokingly, and it seemed to work because she smiled and chuckled "We will one way or another get through this because it has become my experience, that that just seems to be what we do" he concluded with a smile as he turned slightly and wrapped both arms around her in a hug. As he did she thought about every worry that had been going through her head moments prior and let it all go. Andros' message got through to her and she felt able and ready to take down Ivan Ooze.

_They let each other go, gave each other a peck on the lips and then got back to what they had been doing. Ashley got back to her pom-pilot and Andros got back to the communicator so he could get in touch with Billy. Little did he know the att__empt was falling on deaf ears__…_

**Interior – KO-35 ****–****Night**** – 55 Minutes until Departure Time**

_Zhane and Karone have lived on KO-35 for the last 4 years while going through the ups and downs of their relationship. It was Zhane who made the decision to pursue their relationship on KO-35 after they had their first break up on Earth. The source of their problems stem from the fact that since the Countdown to Destruction__ Zhane has not changed or at all. He is still the wild, out-going, and crazy Ranger he was back in 1998 and that is what Karone loves about him, but it can also be what usually drives her insane. At the moment Zhane is outside of Karone's house even though he knows she isn't __home. Zhane very secretively drops a letter in her mail box and leaves the area__ quickly with a smirk on his face__. He begins to walk to his house to prepare to leave._

**Interior – Houston, TX – Houston Police Department ****–**** Night**** – 50 Minutes until Departure Time**

_Carlos has lived in Houston since 1999. After helping the Rangers of the Lost Galaxy on Terra Venture he just felt like he was missing t__hat rush that he had as a Ranger__. He enlisted in Police Academy right when he moved to Houston and has been a cop ever since. And even though he still feels good because he is helping people he has longed for the chance to return to uniform and "Go Galactic" one more time. At the moment he is telling his Chief that he has just been informed of a family emergency and is going to need the weekend off. His Chief agrees and Carlos walks out of the station with a smile on his face as he slightly pulls his sleeve up and smiles as he sees his morpher._

**Interior – Angel Grove, CA – The Johnson Home ****–**** Night**** – 40 Minutes until Departure Time**

_TJ, Cassie, and Zack were doing their best to get ready in a hurry. Zack had gone to his house really quickly to get a few things that he needed as TJ and Cassie did the same at their place. The three of them couldn't believe that they were going back into action __to go up __against Ivan Ooze. TJ was in a especially surreal state of mind because of all the stories Tommy had told him about the Ninjetti Ranger's experience with Ivan Ooze. He always thought that Ooze was the meanest and toughest villain the Rangers had ever faced, and now he was going to get to experience it first hand and he wasn't in the least bit thrilled. TJ was thinking about this while having Kellen in his arms sitting on the bed. Cassie __is__ ru__nning around making sure she has__ everything in order._

"This is unbelievable" Cassie said as she checked the kitchen to make sure everything was turned off "Can you believe this? I can't believe this" she stated quickly as she continued to go room by room to make sure everything was turned off and then kept going in and out of her bedroom to make sure she had everything she needed for departure.

TJ was still just sitting with Kellen starring out of the window and thinking "I'm just trying to stay calm Cass" TJ said quietly "You should try and do the same" he said politely.

"I can't!" she shouted from the living room "I panic in situations like these! I can't deal" she said as she walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed next to TJ and Kellen and put her head on TJ's shoulder "I just never thought I would have to go through this again. After the Red Ranger Mission, I accepted the fact that you probably would, but I just never saw myself having to hit the numbers on that morpher again you know? It scares me" she finished with her head still on his shoulder.

TJ smirked "The funny thing is it scares me too. You have no idea how nervous I was heading into that Red Ranger mission on the moon. After 4 years I didn't know if I could do it anymore. I didn't know where I was at physically or anything. And I knew that if I slipped up even for a second that it could be my fault something happened to the Earth" he said.

"Really making me feel better here" Cassie said nervously and sarcastically.

TJ chuckled "The point is I **MADE** it through and it is one of the proudest accomplishments of my life".

"But how do I know that **I'll** make it through this, it's a completely different situation and not to mention, a completely different person! I'm not you Tej" Cassie responded.

"Let me ask you something" TJ said "Do you ever think it was a coincidence that we were both on the bus that day on the way to Angel Grove?" he asked.

_She didn't know what to say. It was clear that she had never really thought about it. She had at this point taken her head off of TJ's shoulder and was now look__ing at him directly in the eyes, listening intently._

"Do you really think it was a coincidence that we just happened to find Tommy and Kat in trouble in the middle of God knows where on that same day? I don't. It was meant to happen that way" TJ said "It was fate".

"Maybe" she responded "But what does that have to do with this?" she asked puzzled.

"Whatever is gonna happen, is gonna happen" TJ answered "We only have so much control over our destiny, we can only do so much. All we can do is do our best and pray that it was enough" he said as he momentarily paused as he shuffled himself and Kellen closer towards her on the bed "None of us know what is going to happen until it happens, but just know that you were chosen to be the Turbo Pink Ranger for a reason that day and that you should never have to doubt yourself in times like this, because it was the life chosen for you. So live it Cass, live it"

_Cassie then smiled and was almost on the verge of tears. TJ smiled right back as they both looked down at Kellen. All the while Zack had pulled into the driveway and had rang the doorbell. Cassie kissed TJ on the __forehead and__ tussled Kellen's hair__ a__s she got up__ to let him in. He had a very important question for the both of them__ once he stepped through the door_

"What are you guys gonna do with Kellen?"…

**Interior – New York City, NY – The Scott Home – Night – 20 Minutes until Departure**

_Jason and Trini were tying up the last second odds and ends that needed to be taken care of before they left. They were getting there things together__ in the bedroom __and for the most part seemed pretty calm._

"So Ivan Ooze huh?" Neither one of us ever got a crack at him. It's like we'll be trying new things" Jason said jokingly.

"Very funny Jase" Trini responded.

"Tommy must be pretty pissed right now though. The most heroic act in the history of the Power Rangers – the destruction of Ivan Ooze! – tarnished by some astronomical act of reviving himself!" Jason said while beginning to laugh.

Trini chuckled for a moment, and then paused "Are we taking this too lightly Jase?" Trini asked seriously as she walked to Elisabeth's crib to make sure she was alright.

"Well the way I look at it is like this. If I had been calling the shots against Ivan the first time I would have finished him off for good and we wouldn't be having this conversation right now so no!" Jason again said jokingly.

"I'm serious Jase" Trini said as she walked back into the bedroom with Elisabeth.

Jason stopped joking around "Honestly, we probably are, but I think it's better this way opposed to working ourselves into a frenzy about it. There is going to be plenty of time for that once we get waist deep into this. I say for now since we haven't even got to the meeting yet we stay calm, we stay cool, and we stay relaxed. Now hand me over that daughter of mine" Jason said.

She did and Jason began to play with her "Besides, you know that deep down inside you are thrilled to get back into uniform" Jason said with a smile as he looked down at Elisabeth.

Trini smirked "Yea, I am. You know I loved our time at the Peace Conference, but I have always, since that first moment away when I gave Aisha my powers really missed the excitement that came along with being a Ranger" she continued as she sat down on the bed next to him "I guess I'm just a sucker for fighting justice" she finished as she looked at him and smiled.

"And that's one of the many reasons why I love you" Jason said as he kissed her on the forehead and handed Elisabeth over to her as he got up to go to the bathroom. Trini momentarily looked down at Elisabeth and smiled, and then she thought of something

Hey Jase, what are we gonna do with Lis?" Trini asked as they both turned to each other looking baffled.

**Interior – Reefside, CA – The Oliver Home – Night – 9 Minutes until Departure**

_Tommy and Kim were making their final preparations. They had more to do then most considering they were the male and female leaders of __the mission_

"I just don't get it – How is it possible?" Tommy was asking "I mean you were there, you were in the Megazord, he looked dead to me" Tommy said, still not being able to believe that Ivan was somehow alive.

"We must be missing something" Kim said as she came out of the bathroom back into the bedroom "There has to be something that we didn't know" she finished.

"Seems that way" Tommy said, still in bewilderment "I just don't get how this is happening".

"Are you nervous?" Kim asked sort of out of the blue

"Of course, aren't you?" Tommy responded without hesitation.

"Of course" Kim said as they both chuckled.

"But we are ready. And I mean as much as I have sat here over the last hour and thought about this, at the end of the day none of it really matters. All that matters is making sure that he doesn't get the chance to strike".

"Agreed" Kim responded.

"The key to this is going to be not second guessing ourselves; we are going to have to trust our instincts. I mean I already feel like I may have made a bad move by waiting on this meeting for an hour just because I don't know where he could be right now or what he could be doing, but in the end I thought it would be the best move for everyone involved so I went for it. The whole mission is going to have to be like that, because if we back pedal we are bound to get stuck. I know how Ooze works. He's smart but cocky. If we go at him full speed ahead, even if we make some mistakes along the way we should be able to stop him. We are just going to have to believe in ourselves" Tommy finished.

"Agreed" Kim said again as she nodded her head with a smile on her face, but then asked the question that she had been dying to ask "There is just one thing I'm worried about baby, that whole no powers thing for the six of us" Kim said sounding worried.

"Don't worry, I got a plan" Tommy said confidently.

"Mind telling me what it is?" Kim asked.

"Well that wouldn't make good theatre if I told you before the meeting" Tommy said jokingly as Kim jokingly frowned "But speaking of us I really hope Andros got in contact with Billy" Tommy said as he began to lace his sneakers in a chair in their bedroom.

"Why wouldn't he" Kim asked as she also started to get her sneakers on "Oh and by the way is JC ok?" she asked since Tommy had just checked on him a few minutes ago.

"Yea JC's fine. And there is no reason for me to think that he didn't, I guess I just worry since he was the last one we needed to get confirmed you know?" With that Tommy looked at the clock and realized it was about time to leave. He took a deep breath in the chair and stood up "You ready to go Kim?" he asked.

"Ye--Actually no" she said cutting herself off "I just thought of something that might cause us a huge problem" Kim said sounding worried.

"What is it?" Tommy asked with a sense of panic in his voice.

"What are we gonna do with JC??" she asked…

_And as the final minutes approached everyone was getting ready to teleport to the Commander Center sight. The Ranger parents were contemplating what to do with their children since they couldn't leave them home alone, Zhane was apparently thinking about Karone and the mysterious letter he wrote, Carlos was like a kid on Christmas because he was so excited about taking off for this mission and Andros __was still on the Megaship trying to contact Billy one last time, it didn't happen, and __it was now__ time to teleport…_

**Interior – Somewhere in an African Jungle – Night – Departure Time**** for the Rangers**

_Ivan and Billy had__ just__ landed__ in the jungle__; it was time for phase two to begin…_


End file.
